Stanley's Amazing Outer Space Adventure!
Stanley's Amazing Outer Space Adventure! is another film in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Stanley always looks out to space, so Brian, Vinny, and few of our heroes decided to build their own space craft to explode the Solar System and other amazing sight in the Milky Way. Plot Stanley's wish One night, Stanley looks up on the night sky and shooting star passes by and makes a wish. Stating "I wish... I wish I could see the Milky Way". In which Sharon hears it. Building a space craft/Taking off The next morning, Brian, Vinny, Sharon, Peter, the guys, Spongebob, Patrick, Zim, Blackie, Hunky, Spunky, and the Human Mane 5 are building a space craft for Stanley. And they later showed it to him as a surprise. And then Zim presents him with the key to the ship. It also showed a giant screen to see everything, and they took off to space! In outer space/Heading to Venus, Mercury, and the Sun Soon after a partly bumpy ride, they reach space. and soon everyone starts floating. Till Brian makes everything normal and they head to Venus first. They see the atmosphere, and Brian deploys a force shield and they head inside the volcanic planet. And Sharon explains about Venus' temperature and volcanic behavior, and they head out. And they visit Mercury. As they fly around the planet, Sharon explains about how it became like this. Then, Peter is staring at something and our heroes look and what else to suspect, the Sun! After they put on special eye protection on the glass they take a closer look at it. And Sharon explains about the gas loops, it's black spots, and it's Solar Storms. But, Brian tells Stanley in five billion years it'll run out of hydrogen in it's core and will eventually die. After that, they take off and head the other way. Mars, the asteroid belt, and Jupiter Our heroes then reach the red planet, Mars. As they look around the planet, Vinny shares hows Mars could have produced life, long before it is now. And has no ozone layer and can't protect themselves from the sun's light. And says one day when Earth gets too hot for humans, maybe colonies will live on Mars. Soon their journey through space continues on. And went through the asteroid belt (while making sure to avoid asteroids), and into the orbit of Jupiter and witness the Great Red Spot, it's moons: Ioh and Uropa. As they fly around it they set off for Saturn Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto Soon enough they reach the planet Saturn, and they examine it's rings. As they do, they witness it's moon: Titan. Afterwards, they soon reach Uranus. And wondered how it's ring was tilted upside down. And when they reach Neptune, they examine it's winds and it's dark spot. And when they reach Pluto, they then examine how far the sun is from Pluto and they also look at its own moon: Charon. After that, they fly farther out into space. Exploring Nebula's Out farther into space, they reach to a nebula and examine the death sequences of a star. And how they make new stars and they head further an deeper in space. Black hole! Then, they are in an unknown location and out of the darkness, comes a Black Hole. In which the ship is in a safe distance, they used the glass for a zoomer close up. And then they see an asteroid being pulled inside and it's lost forever. After that, they head off for the comets. The Comet/Going home Then, they come to a comet. And Sharon explains that it's cold and it's tail can rip the ship apart, and also adds that one day it will hit Earth. And our heroes depart back to Earth. When they soon reach earth, Stanley thanks them for his wonderful adventure in space. And Sharon says it was her pleasure and they all enjoy Princess Celestia setting the Sun and Princess Luna raising the Moon. Trivia *Blackie the Lamb, Invader Zim, Hunky and Spunky guest star in this film. * Scenes * Stanley's Wish * Building a space craft/Taking off * In outer space/Heading to Venus, Mercury, and the Sun * Mars, the asteroid belt, and Jupiter * Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto * Exploring Nebula's * Black hole! * The Comet/Going home Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Space Adventure films Category:Written Stories Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories